Problem: Evaluate $8r-rs$ when $r=6$ and $s=5$.
Let's substitute $ r= {6}$ and $ s={5}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}8{ {r}}- r{s}$ $=8({ {6}})-(6)( 5)$ $=48-30$ $=18$